This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a surface mount electrical device (SMD) or connector that is mountable on the surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) and to a mating connector for the surface mount connector.
Presently used SMDs have several disadvantages, among which are severe temperature problems and problems associated with the very small centerline-to-centerline pad spacing of PCBs, typically 0.025 inch (0.06 cm) to 0.05 inch (0.13 cm).
Temperature problems are encountered during vapor phasing when it is attempted to flow solder paste from the PCB pads tu the SMD leads. SMDs currently available have bodies made of plastic and have male and female pins. The plastic is intolerant to the high temperatures encountered in the soldering operation and the SMDs are susceptible to damage by soldering irons.
The very small centerline-to-centerline spacing problems of the prior art are occasioned by the fact that with the prior devices it is very difficult to avoid deformation of the male and female pins (mentioned above). If such deformation occurs, the result is at best intermittent operation of the PCB.
It is therefore an important object of the invention to provide an improved SMD and mating connector therefore that have the advantages that they overcome the just-described problems of the prior art.
It is a further object to provide a highly reliable,low profile access to electrical test points or signal lines of PCBs.
It is an additional object to provide a mating connector giving rise to zero insertion force or very low insertion and extraction force.
It is a still further object to provide a mating connector having a positive mating surface between the SMD and the mating connector.
Additional objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.
Applicant is aware of the following prior U.S. patents, none of which seem relevant to the present invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 4,254,301 March 3, 1981 Serino 4,362,904 December 7, 1982 Schneider et al. 4,395,585 July 26, 1983 Polcyn 4,417,296 November 22, 1983 Schelhorn 4,513,353 April 23, 1985 Bakermans et al. 4,574,297 March 4, 1986 Ooi ______________________________________